Tawhirlma
Tawhirlma is a powerful serpentine kaiju with a pair of boomerang-like shurikens and mighty wind powers. Appearance Tawhirlma's lower body is similar to a snake with the upper body being more of a monstrous humanoid. Its skin is green with silver lines leaking from various silver spikes on his back. Armed in both of Tawhirlma's hands are a pair of black circular donut-like blades capable of controlling the weather and working like boomerangs. Stats *Height = 75m *Weight = 54,000 Tons *Home world = Earth History Origin Not much is known about Tawhirlma aside from what ancient history and mythology states of the powerful creature. It's stated that Tawhirlma was a weather god, watching over the ancient people of Earth and taking care of them by making the winds go in their favor. Whenever storms or tornadoes came, it meant that Tawhirlma was attempting to prevent future crimes from being done by hunting down particularly malicious humans. Eventually, the god fought a great evil god from beyond the Earth. This other god fought Tawhirlma in a great battle, and while it was defeated, it left the weather god horribly injured. Seeing he needed to heal, Tawhirlma left for the sky to rest, promising to return some day and take humanity under his garb once again and propel towards the future. Weather or not Tawhirlma really existed is unknown, but it's theorized that this great battle with an evil god was really just two tornadoes or typhoons clashing together. Some have noted the similarities the god has with Nagameka and have interviewed the river god to find if she knows anything only to get vague answers. Many who know of her existence believe she does know, but isn't spilling the beans. Whatever it maybe, there is no conclusive evidence to say Tawhirlma really existed, least at this point. Ultra Lineage Tawhirlma will appear at some point. Powers and Abilities * Wind Manipulation: Tawhirlma can manipulate wind patterns in a variety of ways. ** Vortex Summon: Tawhirlma can summon various tornados, either by themselves or coming from his hands. ** Cloud Blower: Tawhirlma can change the wind so that it can blow in any direction. ** Tornado Travel Tawhirlma summons a tornado around his tail, using it to fly around the place. *'Wind Shurikens:' Tawhirlma is armed with a pair of circular metal shurikens sharp enough to cut monster flesh. He can throw these any direction he seeks and always have them come back to him. ** Wind Enhancement: Tawhirlma can enhance his shurikens so that they travel faster, allowing them to cut through steel and scrap ultra armor. * Cloud Movement: By some unknown means, Tawhirlma can sit on thick clouds as if they were solid ground. *'Lightning Shock:' Tawhirlma can shoot a lightning bolt from his tail. Trivia * Tawhirlma is based on my favorite monster from Kirby Right Back At Ya, Tornadon. The reason for the shurikens is because I misremembered it's fans as being circular shurikens. * Originally, Tawhirlma's name was to be the options of Whirlon, Whirlian, Guston, and briefly the horrible one of Mister Twister which sounded to Power Rangerish. ** His current name is a pun upon the Maorian god of weather, Tawirimatea with reference to the wind powers with the Ta'whirl'ma name. Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju